


Terms and Conditions

by ThatSaxGirl



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:46:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatSaxGirl/pseuds/ThatSaxGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Sunshine Challenge Week Two - Terms of Endearment</p>
<p>Sean is tentative about being in a new relationship and is scared of getting hurt. Mark has other plans...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terms and Conditions

“Ok, here you go,” Mark sang as he set down a set of papers in front of Jack, “Now you have no excuse not to go out with me!”

Sean was very confused. He had said he wasn’t ready for any kind of relationship after what had happened the last time. He just wasn’t ready to make himself so vulnerable, so what was Mark doing?

“Listen, I thought you understood what I said to you. I love you but, I just can’t do this. I’m too scared of being hurt. There’s no way to know what will happen.”

Mark smiled, “Just read it. It’s your security that I won’t hurt you.”

 

_The Terms of Endearment_

_First Participant: Sean McLoughlin_

_Second Participant: Mark Fischbach_

 

_In agreeing to be a part of this relationship you are consenting to have read and signed these Terms of Endearment._

 

_1\. At least one day of the week must be dedicated to a fun day out for both participants. If this term is broken by one participant then the offending party must buy an expensive meal for the other. If broken by both then a weekend away must be taken._

_2\. Any arguments for what to watch together must be decided by a tickle fight. The loser is the one to submit first._

_3\. Regardless of situation, both participants must listen equally to each other and not interrupt. Any breach of this must be rectified by the offending party being unable to speak for one hour._

_4\. Neither participant should be found lying. Punishment for the breach of this is dependent on the level of lie made. The party who has been lied to must make the decision on the seriousness of the lie and how severe the punishment should be._

_5\. Neither participant shall steal all the duvet covers. If either party is found guilty of this, the punishment is the spare room for one night._

_6\. Neither participant shall physically or emotionally abuse the other. In this event the relationship is declared to be void._

_7\. If either participant is found cheating then the relationship is declared to be void._

 

_Signed: -_

_First Participant ___________

_Second Participant ___________

 

Sean smiled. He had been worried that his fears of commitment hadn’t been taken seriously. Being with Mark was the first time since his previous relationship (that had been so toxic) that he felt he could trust someone again. Which had terrified him. It was this moment when Sean started to cry, sending Mark into a panic.

"I’m sorry! I thought this would make you laugh or somethi-"

His words were cut of as Sean kissed him. The two of them sunk into the sofa in a deep embrace.

“Wait,” gasped Mark, “Don’t you want us to sign the terms first? I thought you wanted security?”

Sean reached over and ripped the piece of paper in two.

“I trust you.” he whispered.


End file.
